One little bet
by Rain Flametree
Summary: Marina never had anytime for fun. She is then kidnapped by Captain Hook after he mistakes her for Jane Darling. After Peter rescues her and explains that the only way off Neverland is too fly, she decides to stay. But NOT with Peter. They make a bet, if she can survive for one week on the island without help, she doesn't have to be Peter and the Lost Boy's mother. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers. I was recently given the start of this fanfiction story from a fellow fan fiction writer ****Bluebarnowl** **who no longer wants to carry on with the amazing story they have written. So I have taken up writing this story. I hope you like it I will try to live up to the previous writers talent. The first few chapters are from the previous story I will write at the top when I take over. Please review I would love to hear from you.**

Hi, my name is Marina, Marina Blue. I walked quickly through the streets of Jacksonville, trying to get home before dark so I could get some dinner scraps for my family. Or scraps of any kind. It was just after the Iranian War ended, President Obama was still a lying cheapskate. After he forced Obamacare down everyone's throats, things have been bad for everyone. Especially me and my family, who were struggling to make ends meet. So bad, that I had to juggle having a part-time job with high school. My real mom and dad died from cancer because we couldn't pay for treatment, so the foster care system took me in, because I'm 15 and I had no other family members that I knew of. My foster parents only adopted me so that I could be their meal ticket, and rarely ever gave me the time of day.

Anyway, I was working at a supermarket. I made my foster parents sign some forms, saying that they are allowing me to work at age 15. And whatever they didn't sell in the bakery, I was allowed to take home and feed myself. Anyway, there have been reports of crazy people saying they've seen a flying pirate ship in the sky, but those are from drunk fishermen who have also claimed to have seen mermaids swimming in the St. Johns River. I never had any time for imagination or stories, I've been too busy with my studies and work, trying to earn enough to get away from this boring town. I walked down the seaside neighborhoods, trying to keep a low profile. Until one of the snotty neighborhood boys shouted, "Hey, Marina!" The voice belonged to Johnny Badboy. He came strutting up to me, again probably trying to get me to go a date with him.

Johnny Badboy is actually the playboy of the neighborhood. He has dated every girl in this large neighborhood, except me. And that's how I wanted it to stay. And like his last name implies, he's a bad boy.

"Get lost Johnny, that shouldn't be too hard for you," I snickered.

He had short jet black hair and green eyes, and wearing a punk-rock boy kind of outfit. He was a tall 6ft. 1in., and he was quite muscular. That might have drawn some girls in, but NOT me. "Oh, come on. When are you going to come to your senses and finally have fun?" He asked, in that pouting, yet charismatic voice that he thought girls were wild about. "When I'm kidnapped by pirates, whisked away to a land where people don't grow old, and meet a cute elf with red hair." I said in my sarcastic voice.

He blinked twice, before shaking the confusion from his head, "That's...very specific. Where did you even get that idea?" He asked.

"Some stupid fairytale, one of my great-great grandmother's friend told her about it and she passed it on to her children and it eventually reached me." I explained, shifting my backpack on my shoulders, my heavy books lurched around inside.

"That story sounds familiar," He said, walking side by side with me.

"Uh, yeah, I think I remember the name, it's uh..." I snapped my fingers repeatedly trying to remember the name, "Uh, it starts with a P, umm," I grunted in frustration.

"Peter Pan?" Johnny guesses.

"YES!" I almost shouted.

"Ok, so, as far as the being kidnapped by pirates, and whisked away to a land where people don't grow old, and meeting a cute elf with red hair, then will you go out with me?" He put his arm around my shoulder, which he of all people should know that I hate.

I took his arm and twisted it off my shoulder, and he whimpered in pain.

"Sure," I said, thinking I was safe.

"Ok, bye!" He said, then took off racing down the street.

It left me a little confused, usually he would keep pestering me until we reached my house, but since I was already tired from a long day of school and working two extra shifts for a promotion, I was glad for the change of pace.

I laughed at the idea of Peter Pan being real, and about what Johnny said. I was pretty sure I was safe. I mean, pirates! Neverland! An elf! The thought of it made me laugh out loud to myself. I finally reached my house, an all blue, two-story, seaside house with a porch and a small separate garage. There were no cars in the driveway or in the garage, so my foster parents must still be out. The moon was just rising overhead and the sky went dark. I saw a small note on the front door, it read:

Dear Marina,

Going on a business trip.

We'll be gone all weekend, so take care of the house.

You know your chores.

Sincerely,

Mr. &amp; Mrs. Hut

I crumpled the note and thrust it into my backpack. I dug around the potted plant next to the door for the spare key. I fit it into the lock and I walked inside, tossing the key back into the plant. I threw down my backpack and walked up the steps to my room on the second-floor. On my way, I stopped by the hallway mirror to check if Johnny didn't attach anything to me as a prank. My blonde hair was pulled into a fishtail braid as my sapphire blue eyes skimmed over my figure. My blue T-Shirt and jean capris looked normal, as did my white sneakers, and my mother's necklace hung around my neck. I was sometimes a girly-girly, but usually always a tomboy. I loved getting dirty and handling things with my own hands. If there was mud, I wouldn't hesitate to splash in it, and I used to wrestle with the boys in my old neighborhood and I always won. But that was before I had to grow up and provide for myself. I had mascara and lipstick with me, so if I had to go to a meeting, I would look nice.

I walked into my plain room. White wall color, white bed sheets, pillows, comforter, and a large double window. At least the window had a view of the gorgeous harbor, and the Atlantic ocean that spread before it. I unlocked the double window and let the sea breeze fly into my room. The waves reflected the full moon beautifully, and the stars were in awe at it's glow. There was an old fashioned ship, like a big pirate ship, docked at the boardwalk to the vacant house next to mine, but I didn't think much of it. Different ships are always coming in and out of our harbor and nothing ever happens in this neighborhood. I closed my window and locked it.

Some Time Later

After eating some homemade dinner, I got ready for bed. Yeah, I know what your thinking, 'Grown ups are gone for a whole weekend, your home all alone, so why are you still following a schedule?' Since this isn't my actual home, I'm lucky enough in the foster care system to have foster parents who remember my name and who aren't abusive, and I want to get out of this lame town, so I'm doing things right. Anyway, I was currently brushing my hair in the hallway bathroom (I was still dressed in my daytime clothes). The only times you would ever see my hair out of it's braid, is when I'm taking a shower or sleeping. I don't like my hair being in my face or sticking to the back of my neck.

As I put down the brush, I heard a noise downstairs. At first it sounds like something fell in the kitchen, but then it sounded more like someone was trying to opening the front door.

"Is someone there?" I called out.

Nothing. I quickly grabbed a bat next to my bed and crept down the stairs. I made my way down the stairs as quietly as I could, which was very quiet. I'm very light on my feet and can pass unseen by any one if I want. I made my way through the living room and saw the front door was wide open, and the key was in the lock. I looked around the living room, nothing was missing, and everything was the same. Maybe I had forgotten to remove the key from the lock and a gust of wind pushed the door open.

I lowered the bat and walked up to close the door, making sure to first take the key out of the door and bury it in the plant. That's when two pairs of large arms grabbed my torso pinning my arms to my side, and grabbed my legs to keep me from kicking. I was hoisted into the air and I struggled to get free.

"LET ME GO! YOU BIG, STUP-GRRRRMMMM! MMMMM! MMMGGGGGGH MMMMPHHH!"

I thrashed and struggled in the grasp of my captors, whose grip simply tightened over my body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well readers, I've been overwhelmed with all your follows and favourites and I will try my best not to let you down. The previous owner of this story 'bluebarnowl' has handed the story over to me now so I won't be receiving any more chapters from the previous story so if you want to read the first 6 chapters of the story then read them on the original story one little bet by 'bluebarnowl' from now onwards the story will be mine. Thanks for your support I would love to hear your ideas and opinion of my story so please review. ok on with the story. I'm starting the story where the previous story ends. **

I was walking down a gloomy corridor. My nervous fingers playing with the zipper of my old jacket. I wasn't sure what I would find when I finally came to the room but I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, unable to turn away. Slowly my hand closed around the cold, metal handle of the door. I hesitated just for a second unsure of what I was doing. The door creaked as I anxiously pushed it open. The first thing to hit me was the damp heat. A rancid smell filled the stuffy air. The bare, dirty bulb flicked sending looming shadows across the walls. My gaze elighted on the double bed in the centre of the room. A man stood beside it looking at me. His mouth was moving and but I heard no words. My eyes were drawn unwillingly to the bed. Two skeletal bodies lay close together on the bed. Their hollow cheeks and bald heads so unfamiliar I almost didn't recognise them. I felt as if the floor was opening up to swallow me. The room was spinning faster, faster. Then a hand was on my shoulder pulling at me. A scream distant at first then louder and louder piercing my ears. It took me a few seconds to realise it was me I was screaming. The man was dragging me out; I was helpless in his grasp. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Mum! Mum wake up don't let them take me! Please Dad!"

I awoke suddenly heart beating fast, throat hoarse. Once I had regained control, I stood up. My stomach grumbled impatiently reminding me of how little I had eaten since yesterday. The light of day that filtered in between the vines bathed the cave in a warm glow raising my spirits from the dark abyss where my nightmares had sent them. Carefully I picked up the dagger, I had stolen from Johnny, and sheathed it, heading out of the cave to find breakfast. As I wandered into the wood for berries I couldn't help but think back. Back to yesterday with Peter and the confession of my love to him with the mermaids. Who knows what would happen if I acted on my feelings for Peter. Would I lose the independence that I had worked so hard to get? There is no way I would give up my independence and become some Mother of a bunch of immature boys for the sake of a stupid crush. Or is it more than just a stupid crush? I know I felt it. I felt it in his cocky smile, his confident attitude, the way you know he will always have your back. I wasn't certain on anything about our complicated relationship but I did know one thing I will not become a some soppy lovestruck teen thinking I need a boyfriend to be happy.

Pushing past some overgrown vines I found what I was looking for. Bushes of berries huddled together under the trees. Each bush was poka dotted with brightly coloured berries. Cautiously I surveyed my surroundings checking the area was clear before stepping away from the overgrown vines towards the berries. Suddenly I was yanked up abruptly by my ankle. My panicked screams pierced the air as I swung upside down from a tree. I could not process what had happened. My ankle screamed in agony as it took my wait. Tears pricked my eyes. Had the pirates truly found me? I was surely dead as I hadn't left the pirates on such great terms. Just then I heard whooping cries crashing through the forest. Then a familiar cocky face appeared in front of me, an excited grin on his face.

Peter.

"What the hell do you think your doing Peter?"

"Well Marina as you wouldn't be our Mother I give you a choice I'll cut you down if you will be our mother."  
"Thats not fair!" I cried.

Who'd he think he is trapping me like this and to think I was debating how much I liked him. Ahhhhh the unfairness of it all. Well I was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"I will never be your mother, Peter."

"Oh well. Maybe a little longer upside down will change your mind."

And with a wink he ran back into the forest followed by his whooping boys, crowing as he did. What could I do? My dagger had fallen out of its sheath and now lay teasingly below me just out of arms reach.

After hanging there for over 5 minutes I was thoroughly fed up. Suddenly I heard a crashing in the forest. The sound of feet coming closer.

"Peter. Is that you," I cried "Your being stupid just cut me down."

A face emerged from the forest a satisfied grin playing across his face. His dark eyes gleaming with triumph. My blood ran cold.

Johnny...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey lovely readers, so I have had some great reviews from you guys and I love hearing from you so please carry on giving your opinions they are great. Thank you to all those amazing fanfic readers who have followed, favorited and reviewed my story. So yeah after that little message from yours truly I'll carry on with the story. **

**Marina's POV**

Humiliation and anger filled my every thought. Anger at Peter for his childish pranks, consumed by his manipulative games. Anger at the pirates for their dark hearts and cruel intentions. Angry at myself for my stupidity for falling into their traps. Once again I had found myself in the pirates clutches. How stupid can one person be to be caught by the same people not once but twice? Twice! The rope they had used to bound my wrists ripped at my skin as if it was trying to get to the bone. Every few laboured steps I would glance at my wrists each time convinced I would see a flash of white bone protruding from where my skin should be. A length of rope trailed from my rope bonds to my captors hands. Every so often the rugged pirate would yank the rope sending me sprawling to the muddied floor. It was difficult trek back to the pirate ship, made no easier by my lack of hands.

As we reached the boat the pirates whooped and cheered. I was dragged on board the ship, encouraged by cold, pistols pointing at the back of my head. I was scared. Fear penetrated my mind. I couldn't concentrate. How was I going to get out of here? I felt hopeless. They were surely going to kill me. It was only a matter of when and how.

Rough hands shoved me hard in my back sending me sprawling across the ships deck. The rugged planks biting into my flesh as I scrambled to get to my knees. And there before me stood Captain James Hook. His silver glinting menacingly in the light. His eyes pierced into my skull like tiny twin daggers.

"Welcome back sweetheart," he said with a snarl.

Around him his pirates laughed like hyenas mocking their prey.

"Take her to my chambers. I have a special use for her."

My stomach lurched at his repulsive order. This could not be happening! I would not be raped by some libidinous pirates!

Johnny then shouted out angrily," Captain she is my prize I want her first. It is my right to her I have a score to settle."  
The Captain just laughed angering Johnny further.

"You have no right to her Dog. You let her go the first are a pathetic excuse for a pirate. How dare you question my orders! You are mine and will do as I say!"  
The deck fell silent as everyone waited to see what Johnny would do.

"Yes Captain. I'm sorry," Johnny said obediently. His head down respectfully as he knew he had lost.

The pirate holding the rope that was attached to my bonds then yanked hard pulling across the deck on my stomach as he pulled me to the Captain's chambers.

**Peter's POV**

My plan had been brilliant. Quite a work of genius really. Set a trap by a patch of berries where I knew Marina would go. Then voilà she is caught in my trap and has to ask for my help, meaning she loses and I win. Evidently meaning she has to become our mother. And it had all fallen into place. Marina had fallen for the trap and I had left her hanging upside down in the forest, desperately waiting for my return. Looking up I could see the sun was just about at midday. Time to return for Marina.

"Lost boys fall in!"

An ecstasy of whoops and crashes broke out around me as the boys came to stand before me.

"Will she be our Mother now Peter," Slightly asked a lopsided grin on his face.

"Sure will Slightly. We got her good this time," I crowed back, jumping up in the air.

" We got her good. We got her good," the twins cried.

" Don't worry my faithful followers we will have our Mother before the day is out. Now come on lets go help her down."

Crashing through the forest we ran to where we had left Marina. I stopped suddenly. My blood ran cold. In the place where Marina once hung upside down the rope was slice by a knife. A black flag with dirty white skull and cross bones hung from the tree, flapping pitifully in the wind.

"No! No!" the cry escaped my lips as I stared in horror at the ragged flag.

Marina had to be OK. She just had to. An unexplainable feeling fell over me that I had never experienced before. It felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest, like there was nothing left but a gaping hole. Fear and panic overwhelmed me as rushed up into the air. She had to be OK, she just had to!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey fanfic readers. I hope you have all had a good easter. So yeah I hope you like the story so far and I would love to hear your reviews. So, on with the story. Btw I do not own the song disney does.**

**Peter's POV **

The wind whipped wildly through my hair as I raced across the open sky. This was all my fault! I had been so stupid to leave Marina vulnerable on her own. All I can think about is what if I'm too late?

Flying out of the forest, I could see the murderous pirate ship anchored in the bay. I was going to do whatever it takes to rescue Marina. With raw adrenaline racing through veins I pludged down, spiralling towards the ship. Whooping cries rang in my ears as the merciless pirates spotted me diving towards them. With a mighty cry I reached the ship zipping between pungent pirates to land with my dagger pointed at Captain Hook's throat.

"Where is she?" I demanded my voice quivering with anger.

"I'm positively sure I don't know who you mean."

Captain Hook's crew laughed maliciously at their Captain's wit.

"You know who I mean. Marina!"

"Oh yes Marina. A little spitfire, but I like them with fight it makes it all the more satisfactory when I break them."  
Captain Hook's cold eyes glinted with malevolence. I shook with anger at his words pressing the dagger closer against his neck.

"You will tell me or I will end you!"I cried with uncontained fury.

Hook smirked sadistically.

"Now now we can't have little kids not nothing there place."

With two smooth strides he manouvered away from my blade to stand in the middle of the deck. Unsheathing his sword he glared at me full of hate. I attacked rushing towards him swiping at him with my dagger. He parried my blow following it up with a jab. We continued fight furiously. Our swords cracking like fire when they clashed. Sweat glistened on our foreheads as we battled neither of us backing down. It was like I was in a trance. The world around me blurred into a fiery hate as I attacked viciously. Nothing else mattered but Marina. My blade clashed hard with Hook's throwing him off balance. Swiping quickly my blow sent his sword clattering across the deck. My sword plunged to strike when a cold, hard metal wrapped around my neck yanking me back with such force I was sent spluttering and sprawling to the ground. My dagger skittering across the deck. Hook climbed to his feet where my strike had knocked him. Dusting himself off he came to loom over me. I clutched at the chain encircling my neck fervently trying to pull it free but it was caught fast. Clambered to my knees a determined expression on my face.

"You cheating cod fish," I spat angrily.

"Now now boy you didn't really expect me to play fair did you," Hook cried laughing cruelly,"Smee! Bring up the girl."

Smee, Hook's sniveling first mate, scrambled down to the Captain's quarters followed by two other men. They quickly returned dragging a struggling Marina. She caught sight of me, a desperate look in her eyes. I felt like a knife of guilt had stabbed me straight in the heart. Seeing her tied up and held tight by two brutish pirates sent feelings anger, regret and shame ripping through my body. This was all my fault! How could I have let this happen? Hook moved to stand in the middle of the deck. His face painted with victorious smile.

"At last the boy king of neverland is mine!"

With an eloquent clap of his hand some of the crew started to play. Their instruments flooding the ship was music. A cruel smile played across Hook's lips as he began to sing.

_I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as whet as a warthog's backside_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But we're talking kings and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares_

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer_

_And where do we feature?_

_Just listen to teacher_

_Be prepared!_

"_Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?" Smee asked._

"_For the death of the king," Hook replied impatiently._

"_Is he sick?"_

"_No, fool! We're going to kill him and Marina too."_

"_Great idea! Who needs a king?"_

"_No king, no king!" the crew cheered._

"_Idiots! There will be a king!"_

"_But you said-"_

"_I will be king! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"_

_Smee cried,"Yay, all right! Long live the king!" _

"_Long live the king!" the crew cheered in unison._

_It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_With a king who'll be all-time adored_

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_You won't get a sniff without me!_

_So prepare for the coup of the century_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_Meticulous planning tenacity spanning_

_Decades of denial is simply why I'll_

_Be king undisputed respected, saluted_

_And seen for the wonder I am_

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared-_

_Be prepared!_

_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared-_

_Be prepared!_

"Now scurvy dogs we kill Peter Pan!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello faithful readers or readers who are just flicking through-welcome one and all! I hope you are enjoying the story so far and as usual I will start by saying that I love love LOVE all the reviews I am getting and I love hearing from you so please review and if you like the story but you don't feel the urge to review please think of me sat alone writing with no encouragement from my lovely readers and kindly review to put a smile on my face. So I have started putting songs into the story please tell me if you like that or not so I know if I should keep doing it. Well I hope you enjoy the story and I will stop blabbing on and get on with it. So here we go chapter 5. Just as a side note I am pretty sure everyone knows what POV means but just in case POV stands for point of view. **

**Marina's POV**

The course ropes cut painfully into my tender wrists as I struggle against the strong clutches of the two unwashed bestial pirates. I could see Peter kneeling across the deck a metal chain encircle tightly round his neck. Yet even in his hopeless predicament his expression stayed defiant. All my anger faded away as I watched Peter caught like a dog on a lead, utterly helpless. I know I should be completely furious with him, as it was his fault I was captured in the first place. But the truth of the matter was he had come to help me. He had come despite the dangers and the unfavourable odds stacked against him. Yes if it wasn't for him I wouldn't need help but he hadn't meant to harm me. He looked so young as he knelt before Hook. A prick of fear in his eyes. In the time I had known Peter he had always seemed older than he was. He was the older brother, the father, the king and the leader of his band of lost boys. It was easy to forget he was only 15, like me.

Maliciously Hook traced the sharp point of his hook across Peter's neck. Peter kept deadly still facing Hook with a desperate defiance. I felt in awe at his bravery. Unentertained by Peter's lack of reaction. Hook grabbed Peter by the his red hair and pulled him across the deck. Dumping him beside a metal anchor, a few of Hook's men surrounded Peter lashing him to the anchor. He was then yanked to his feet, where he was forced to carry the heavy anchor on his back. The men shoved him forwards onto the plank. Peter's eyes searched for me desperately. Our eyes met and I struggled fiercely to break free.

"I'll get out of this and I will come back for you Marina!" Peter shouted, "I wont leave you!"

No! This could not be happening Peter was an unbeatable force. His boundless energy and cheeky smile could not be extinguished. The hungry, churning, swirling sea could not take my friend from me. My friend? Is that all Peter is to me? I could not dwell on this now every part of me must fight. Fight to be free, I must help Peter. I was blinded with panic, anger and fear. I lashed out with my legs and my bound arms. Twisting and wriggling to break free, but to no avail. With a mighty, victorious yell Hook crashed his foot down on the plank causing it to shake violently sending Peter plummeting down into the jaws of the eagerly awaiting sea. The sea frothed where he had sank. The raw waves crashed down as it swallowing Peter whole. The waves then began to settle as if marking Peter's grave.

An uncontrollable cry escaped my lips as my muscles failed and went limp. Tears welled in my eyes as I slumped in the pirate's grasp, my body shaking with shock. Peter Pan was dead...

I sat against the wall of the hold, unmoving. I watched as the sun's light ebbed away into darkness and I listened as the last of the vigourous shanties came to it's final note. Then there was silence and darkness. The only sounds were the boat creaking as it swayed on the tide. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and all that was left was an empty husk. Grief brought questions hammering at me, pestering me, screaming at me. If only, if only I had given in would me and Peter be together? Did I love Peter? I had always tried not to think about it. With love comes thief that steals my independence. I had worked too hard to gain my independence, I wasn't just going to give it all up for some boy! Yet in my heart I knew it. I loved Peter Pan.

'Tap. Tap. Tap.' The sudden noise made me jump and I whipped my head to the hold window, searching through the darkness. Carefully I crawled over to the window.

"Marina?" a small voice whispered from the darkness.

Fawn!

"Fawn, I'm here,"I whispered back.

"I'm going to get you out just wait a few seconds."

And she was gone into the night. I few minutes later I heard the door to to the hold clunk then a quiet creek as it opened.

"Come on Marina," Fawn whispered, "We have to go."

Quickly and quietly I got to my feet and made my way out on to the deck. Crossing the deck I reached the row boat. Carefully I climbed over the side of the ship and stepped into the row boat. Speedily I began untying the ropes, I was seriously missing my knife right now. The ropes cut into my fingers as I fought to untie them. Eventually I got one of the ropes untied, leaving it in a slip knot so the boat wouldn't only drop on one side. I then started on the second knot. The work was painful, frustrating and infuriatingly slow but after a lot of effort the second knot had been untied and tied into a slip knot. Then with Fawn's help I lowered the boat into the water using the ropes. As soon as the boat hit the water I released the rope and took up the oars. Then without hesitation I began to row towards the mainland.

The sun was just beginning to rise when I reached the land. It was windy and the air was frosted with a cold chill. Dark clouds swirled overhead and the occasional clap of thunder sounded as if warning me for a storm. A pulled the boat on shore on a bit of beach facing a thick forest. The dark forest loomed over me. Knowing the only way I was going to stay hidden from the pirates was to hide in the deep forest, I took a deep breath and plunged in. I was not going back. Never again!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers. Just a quick message from me. I'm so sorry it's been so long. I'd like to think the time was spent bettering my writing skill so let me know what you think in the comments. By the way I don't own the song disney does. **

**Tiger Lily's POV **

Shrouded in darkness I waited. The pirate's ship, Glowing with yellow light like a poisonous boil, bobbed in the middle of the bay. From my vantage point, in my canoe, I could just hear the faint strain of voices from the ship. I could feel the icy wind slicing the exposed skin of my face and hands but it was a welcomed pain, it kept me alert, it kept me awake. There was danger in the air tonight. I could feel it like a tremor in the wind. Each wave that slapped quietly against my canoe seemed to be shivering with it. Staring out at the pirate ship a sense of anticipation clawed at my stomach as the seconds drifted by as I waited. My Father's prophecy, shown to him by our all knowing Gods, played constantly at the back of my mind. He saw it in a dream. _A boy in the water. Sinking. Struggling. Drowning._ I knew I had to save him. So here I sit poised and ready.

From the ship came a piercing scream. Fear and desperation seemed to cut through the air jarring me into action. A dark silhouette fell from the ship, down into the churning sea. Adrenaline coursing through me, I dived quietly into the dark waters, slipping beneath the waves. My muscles came alive as I cut through the water, my heart beating fast. Within seconds I was at the hull of the ship. Taking a deep breath I dived down, down, deeper. Ahead of me I could make out a figure struggling, thrashing wildly against the unyielding anchor dragging him down. His movements were becoming slower as I pushed nearer, his head lolling backwards. Panic racing through me I reached out, my fingers grabbing hold of his unconscious body. With practiced ease I pulled out my knife slicing through his binds, allowing the anchor to fall away deeper under the waters. Lungs burning, desperate for breath, I pushed up dragging the boy behind me. Legs kicking hard with all the power I could muster I propelled myself upwards towards the hull of the boat. Then as I reached the shadows by the hull, I broke free of the water gasping for breath. Clinging to the front of the boat, I rested the unconscious boy on my back before pushing off. My arms burned with effort as I powered forward. Reaching my canoe I pushed the boy inside lugging myself up afterwards. Adrenaline still pumping through my veins rolled onto my knees to look down at the boy. It was Peter Pan!

A gasp caught in my throat as I stared down at the legendary boy. He had seemed so powerful, so untouchable as he soared over neverland. But now he looked so vulnerable and weak, his head lolling to the side. Red hair fell in wet tangles across his pale face and his chest… his chest wasn't rising! He wasn't breathing! I sprung into action. My trembling hands fell to his chest. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. "Breathe", I begged, "Breathe". 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. His head threw forward as he gasped for breathe. But the sound was too loud, I whipped my shawl in front of his mouth to muffle his coughs. Eyes wide with fear, he struggled away from me. His weak limbs struggling to push himself backwards. The canoe rocked precariously as he rolled to one side to escape. Jumping forward my clenched fist connected with the side of his face sending him sprawling onto the floor, out cold. Carefully I checked his breathing. Seeing he was ok I gathered together my oars and began to quietly row back to the beach. My canoe disappearing further into the shadow and fog.

**Marina's POV**

Dark trees surrounded me. Their gnarled branches like witches fingers ripping at my clothes as I ran. Tears streamed from my eyes blurring my vision. My lungs burned but I couldn't stop. I had to get away. In the space of a day my life had spiralled into chaos. I had been hung from a tree, captured by pirates and Peter… Peter... Peter had been killed. It felt so unreal like a nightmare I was about to wake up from. An empty feeling had begun to spread through me in icy tendrils enclosing my heart and tightening my chest. Weak with grief I collapsed to the ground sobs racking my body. Feeling small and alone I wrapped my arms around my knees, drawing them up to my chin. What do I do now? Where do I go from here?

_The earth is cold_

_The fields are bare_

_The branches fold against the wind that's everywhere_

_The birds move on_

_So they survive_

_When snow so deep _

_The bears all sleep to keep themselves alive_

_They do what they must for now_

_And trust in their plan_

_If I trust in mine, somehow I might find who I am_

_But where do I go from here?_

_So many voices ringing in my ear_

_Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?_

_How will I know?_

_Where do I go from here?_

_My world has changed and so have I_

_I've learned to choose_

_And even learned to say goodbye_

_The path ahead is so hard to see_

_It winds and bends but where it ends_

_Depends on only me_

_In my heart I don't feel part of so much I've known_

_Now it seems it's time to start,_

_A new life on my own_

_But where do I go from here?_

_So many voices ringing in my ear_

_Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?_

_How will I know?_

_Where do I go from here?_

In the darkness I burrowed under a towering pile of fiery coloured leaves. Feeling empty and alone I crawled into myself letting sleep take hold.

**So that's the end of chapter 6 I hoped you like it. Don't forget to review I really appreciate it. If you want to listen to the song it is 'where do I go from here' from Pocahontas. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers. Hope you're enjoying the story. Don't forget to review it's much appreciated.**

**Peter's POV**

Everything hurt. A dull ache pounding in my muscles and in my head. Slowly I prised open my heavy eyelids, the bright sunlight blinding me for a moment before everything began to come into focus. I was in some sort of clearing in what appeared to be a forest. Tents were dotted around with towering trees looming over in a protective barrier. People roamed around the camp, their dark eyes glancing at me as they passed, wary looks etched onto their faces. From some part of my foggy mind recognition poked at me. There was something familiar about them if only I could remember… Worn, animal skin clothes, beaded jewelry, bows and arrows… Indians! Somehow, someway I was in an Indian camp! Memories flashed through my mind in a torrent of images each one worse than the last; the pirates, Hook, the anchor, the sea and Marina… Marina was still being held captive on the pirates ship and it was all my fault. If I hadn't set up that stupid trap for her in the first place then she would never have been captured. How could I have been so reckless? Desperately I lurched upwards into the sky determination rushing through me, arms outstretched, in the beginnings of flight. Pain ripped through my ankle, a strangled cry escaping my lips as I was yanked to a sudden stop, my momentum throwing me back down to the floor. Dazed with shock and pain I scramble to clutch at my foot, my trembling fingers connecting with a cold metal cuff encircling my ankle. A cuff? Whoever had put this cuff on me was keeping me here! A prisoner! CHained up like a dog! Indians had always been friendly to me that much I knew. So why was I chained up in their camp? This could not happen right now! I needed to save Marina and to do that I needed to be free!

"Oy!" I shouted, "what is going on here?!"

Like a flock of startled birds the Indians hovering close by dispersed hurrying off in directions.

"No come back please. Why are you doing this to me?"

But no one stopped.

"HEY! HEY! Someone better come out and release me now!"

From the largest tent an old man strode out. A plume of feathers encircled his head symbolising him as the chief. Behind him a girl and boy followed. They stopped in front of me, looking down with piercing brown eyes to where I sat unceremoniously on the ground. Bristling with indignation I pushed myself onto my knees, staring the chief straight in the eyes.

"Why am I here? Why am I chained to the ground? What do you want-"

Slowly the Chief held up his hand.

"This is my daughter Tiger Lily she is your saviour from the sea's angry temper. You must rest now and regain your strength as the journey ahead will not be smooth. Impulsive decisions and anger will be your downfall. Here we take care of you."

"I don't need your help old man! Let me go now, you have no right to keep me here," I cried anger burning inside me like a raging fire.

How could this man try to keep me here! I had to save Marina now! Who knows what was happening to her right now! She could already be dead…. No. No Marina isn't dead. She can't be dead. She has to be ok. With the speed of a attacking viper, the boy lunged at me his balled fist striking me across the face and sending me spluttering to the floor. His fingers grabbed my hair yanking my head backwards to look him in the eye, blood dripping from my lip.

"Don't you ever speak to the Chief like that!" he spat at me driving his fist into my stomach.

I dropped to the ground struggling to breathe. Viciously he struck me again his fist hitting me across the face. Weakly I tried to fight back throwing my fist at him but he deflected them easily sending his foot into my stomach. I was helpless to his trained strength, especially tied up unable to escape. His arm encircled my throat from behind, and he pulled me up against him so I was forced to look up at the chief, who stood there impassively staring at me arms folded across his chest. The boy's arm was tight across my throat cutting off my air supply. I struggled frantically trying to get a breath to no prevail.

"You will stay here to heal and to learn. You are important to this island and therefore you are important to us. At this time you are nothing but an impulsive child, whose anger and arrogance will lead to your downfall against the pirates. I will allow you to leave once I believe you to be ready. Any act of disobedience here and you will be punished. We are not your enemies Peter Pan but your saviours. When you wake your training will begin." Then he turned and walked away with Tiger Lily close behind leaving me alone with Connor his arm still wrapped tight over my throat cutting of my air supply. Darkness clouded my vision building until it enveloped me and I lost consciousness.

**Marina's POV**

I awoke suddenly, sunlight shining in my eyes. I could hear voices! I struggled to my feet, fear pounding in my chest.

"She couldn't 'ave got that far."

"Hurry up then fish breath. We 'ave to find her or the boss will 'ave our guts."

Oh no it's the Pirates! I ran terror propelling me forward through the trees, deeper and deeper into the dark woods. I ran until the pirate's voices had faded away into a distant memory. The woods around me were now so deep that I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I fell to my knees gasping for breath, my lungs raw from sprinting. Only now did the hunger and fatigue set in as I knelt hopelessly on the ground. I had gotten away from this Pirates this time but what about next time or the time after that? There must be a way out of this, a way out of Neverland.


End file.
